


When You Wish Upon a Star

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Life is definitely not how we imagine it at ten. Ryo thinks that his wishes won't be granted by the shooting star he saw on the night of his tenth birthday.Until he meets another star, fragile and different. The one who could finally make him shine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a two chapter story. I wanted to post it as a one shot at first but it kind of escaped me and became way longer than expected !

The night following his tenth birthday celebration, Ryo left his room to sit on the porch of his parent's house despite the biting coldness of November. The sky was the clearest ever and he could make out every single light adorning the dark blue vault above him.

 

His big brother had just told him that if he could see the shiny tail of a shooting star that night, his wishes would be granted.

 

So he set his incredulous eyes on the black canopy and waited. Waited for long. An hour, maybe two, observing the flickering stars and listening to the noises of the night.

 

He hadn't that many wishes for the star, he wasn't a greedy boy. Actually, he had just one. He wanted to live a happy life. It was a simple wish but even at such a young age, Ryo knew that being perfectly happy all along the road would take more than motivation or being a well-behaved boy with his mom. It needed a little push from something just surreal enough for it to be magical, from a shooting star on the night of his birthday.

 

A dog barked in the neighbor's yard, distracting him for a second. He almost missed the bright thread that furtively crossed the sky, drawing a beautiful curve just above his head. It had been so fast that he wondered if he had seen right or imagined it. But a second came, then a third and suddenly the sky lit up with dozens of falling meteors, showering the earth with sparkles. It looked so stunning that the little boy felt drowned in magic for a second, not knowing which star to entrust his wish with. At a loss, he put his hands up in the air and followed some of them with his fingers, caressing their tails as if they were soft animals.

 

“It will be you.” He said, pointing at the brightest of them all. “Please, beautiful star, make my wish come true...”

 

And as the meteors withered and the darkness took over the sky again, only Ryo's chosen star kept shining, its tail almost pounding at the rhythm of the boy's heart.

 

“I'm counting on you, star.”

 

He stood and shivered. The cold was finally biting through his warm layers of clothes and Ryo left the porch for his room, a dreamy smile curving his lips up.

 

****************  
  


 

 

_20 years later..._

 

 

  
“He's super hot this one, right?” Screeched Shota as he shoved his elbow into Ryo's ribs, making him spill his drink on the kitchen table.

 

“Sho-chan!!! Darn...”

 

“Look, look! Isn't he sexy? He's your type!” The young man continued, showing his friend a page of the magazine he had been reading all morning.

 

“... I don't have a type. I never had a type, really, what are you imagining?” Ryo took the magazine, yielding to his friend's enthusiasm, and had a proper look at the guy Shota was so head over heels for. “... Yeah, okay. He's cute. Not bad at all...”

 

His eyes detailed the black and white photo on the glossy paper and he couldn't help but notice the alluring mouth, the straight and delicate nose, the moles scattered all over the cheeks and the scornful look the actor was giving to the camera. It gave him a kind of mischievous attitude that added up to his perfect looks. A beautiful person, indeed. An image on paper, nonetheless.

 

“He made his breakthrough just a few years ago, but he's already a celebrity! He's our age. I saw all his movies, he's the best...” Shota kept blabbering as if someone was actually listening to him.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Their third roommate asked. Maru had always loved meddling in things that were not his business. He did it so nonchalantly though that Ryo suspected it was a way for him to show he paid attention to his friends and not a kind of twisted curiosity.

 

Shota sighed loudly, annoyed, and grabbed the magazine from Ryo's hands to show him the picture.

 

“Ohkura Tadayoshi.” He stated, exasperated.

 

“...Mm. I know him. Very nice guy.” Maru nodded and walked away as if the conversation had lost any interest for him.

 

“You know him... how exactly?”

 

“We went to high school together and stayed close friends after that... Before he became famous and all that boring stuff.” He dismissed this annoying notion of being a celebrity with a vague gesture of his hand. Anything that was not related to Maru's passion for animals and motorbikes would usually be dismissed this way, and never evoked again.

 

“What?! You know that ridiculously hot and famous guy and you never told us?!” Shota was shocked, to say the least. He took a deep breath and ran to Maru, blocking his way. “Can we meet him? Do you have his number?”

 

“Of course I have his number. We were friends before all that...”

 

“...boring stuff happened, yes we get it. Maru. It's a matter of life or death. Ryo's single. He just got dumped, he needs a man. This one is made for him, I know it.”

 

“Sho-chan, don't drag me into this, will you? I don't need... I won't meet this guy just because you find him hot, okay? He's certainly got more interesting things to do. Like, I don't know... Acting, modeling, dating actresses...”

 

But Maru's eyes were mischievously shining in a way Ryo didn't appreciate. It meant that his roommate's attention had been caught and that he somehow found the challenge worth his time.

 

“Actually, I'd like to get some news... I'll call him tomorrow. Sho-chan, I hope he still has the same number.”

 

The small blonde guy jumped with joy and squealed, holding the now crumpled magazine against his heart.

 

“We're going to meet hiiiiiim!! ” He sang, running back and forth between his two friends.

 

Ryo sighed, defeated, and left the kitchen for the tranquility of his own room. Once the door closed, he sat on the floor and took his head into his hands, slowly massaging his painfully pounding temples.

 

Being heartbroken at thirty had not been part of his plans. He'd wished upon a star, twenty years before. He'd asked for utter happiness. And there he was: single, sad, with a shitty part time job and stuck with two impossible roommates. His life was a wreck.

 

His right hand went to his left forearm, on its own, and caressed the small tattoo that was adorning the inside of his wrist. On an impulse, ten years before, he had asked a tattoo artist for this little token, at a moment he firmly believed his life would indeed be awesome. A little black and white shooting star nestled there, under the bracelet of his watch.

 

****************  
  
When Ryo woke up that morning he had forgotten everything about the conversation they had and the famous actor Shota was such a fan of. Life was back to its normal and dull daily grind and like every morning he had to be ready for work at the construction site in less than twenty minutes. He took a quick shower, chose the same practical clothes he always wore – a V-neck plain shirt and a worn pair of jeans, his 'infamous uniform' as Shota called it – and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

 

There was a note on the table, handwritten by Maru earlier when he had come back home from his night job at the club downstairs.

 

“ _Guys, tonight we're going out. I called Tadayoshi and he was so excited to see me again that he invited us to the party he holds tonight at his producer's house. Let's meet at nine pm at Akasaka station exit. Shota, don't go too crazy with your outfit, and Ryo, please wear something a little different for once. See you! xoxo”_

 

Ryo chuckled at the note and Maru's silliness. He would go to the party, it sounded like a nice change from his usual evenings at the apartment, but in no way he would disguise himself as someone he wasn't.

 

Tshirt and jeans it would be, and if someone had something to say, he would be out of the party the next second.

 

*****************  
  
At nine, he was waiting for his friends at Akasaka station, a cigarette in hand. He noticed Shota coming his way as soon as he turned the corner. The small guy was wearing a turquoise tuxedo over a royal blue shirt and a red flower at his buttonhole. It made Ryo laugh, that need his friend had to make a fashion statement every single time they went out. He thought his own lack of originality with his wardrobe as a way to compensate Shota's overly tacky tastes.

 

“Ryo!! You're still wearing that awful uniform...” was the first thing to fly out of his mouth when he stood close enough of his friend to be heard.

 

“Shota!! You're still wearing those blinding horrors your closet is full of...” Answered Ryo, mimicking the other's voice.

 

“Ah, children.... What am I gonna do with you two?!” Maru added as he reached the top of the station's escalator. He tried to look as offended as he could by the fashion choices of his roommates but his small smile showed how glad he was to see them.

 

“Sorry, Dad...” Ryo snickered, throwing his cigarette into the nearest bin.

 

“Alright, let's go, guys, I'm sure Shota doesn't want to be late.”

 

They walked for a little while through the high-end apartment blocks in parts of the city they had never visited. They heard the party way before they even could see the villa in which it was held, the speakers blaring their music as if they had been told to wake all Tokyo up. Once they were in, it was even worse and Ryo regretted being there, amongst people he didn't know, who were certainly famous and filthy rich, drowned in the hubbub of their voices and the clinking of their glasses. Maru was not paying attention, looking for his old friend, and Shota observed wide-eyed everything that took place in front of him. Some eccentric fashion-designer looking guy complimented him on his turquoise suit and he almost fainted from pleasure in Ryo's arms.

 

When finally they had followed Maru through the whole house, they found themselves on a wooden deck opened on a giant swimming pool around which people danced to the deafening beats of the sound system.

 

Within a second, Maru found his old friend and they fell into each other's arms. They exchanged a few enthusiastic words as he turned to introduce his roommates who had politely stayed a few steps behind.

 

“So, this is Yasuda Shota, he's a painter and also works at a restaurant. And behind, there, Nishikido Ryo. My roommates. My friends.”

 

“Nice to meet you guys, I'm Ohkura Tadayoshi.” The other said with a beautiful smile. He took their hands and shook them with a firm but friendly grip.

 

He was way over everything Ryo had seen of him. Not only had he this beauty the magazines spread all over their pages but he also got an aura so amazing that everything changed for Ryo in a second. Suddenly all the noises and the annoying dancing bodies around him were no more palpable than air, Shota's aggressive turquoise seemed like a baby blue to his eyes and all his senses focused on only one feeling: the sensation of Ohkura's soft hand in his.

 

****************  
  
The young actor had stayed with them as long as his duties had allowed him. He had to greet everyone, of course, some contracts and sponsorships were at stake, and once he had vanished into the crowds, Ryo's brain caught up with the sounds and the unpleasant promiscuity of the party. The cocktails he had downed while Ohkura was with them suddenly went to his head. He felt nauseous and left for the bathroom, searching for fresh water to spray on his tired face.

 

Once there, he allowed himself a rest, supported by one of the stall doors. It was crazy to be in a house so huge and so expensive it had a public bathroom in the hall for the parties it would inevitably hold. He laughed at his own innocence and instinctively moved his watch away to touch his tattoo. It seemed that happiness was not to be found in that monstrous house either.

 

Ryo closed his eyes and thought of the reason of their excursion in the world of the privileged few that night: Ohkura. It was insane how fast the young man had made him a puddle of melted feelings.

 

He had just broken up with the man he'd thought as the companion of a lifetime for years after all, and his heart was definitely too fragile. He should leave, yes he should flee that trap before anything could happen.

 

Just when he opened his eyes, the door of the bathroom slid open as well and the very object of his thoughts came in with a deep sigh, looking extremely tired. He bowed slightly to Ryo, obviously embarrassed to have been seen when he was at his most annoyed, at the exact second he was not the perfectly smiling young actor anymore.

 

“You... You okay?” Ryo asked reluctantly.

 

“Yes. Of course. Just a little tired... I met a lot of people tonight, I won't remember ninety percent of them tomorrow, but that's the game, I guess.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Ryo would have liked to say something nicer, maybe help the young man but he also thought in fear that he would probably be part of this ninety percent of unlucky and forgotten people when dawn would come.

 

Ohkura walked to him and all of a sudden there was something in his eyes Ryo couldn't quite explain. A light, a sparkle that revealed the true hazelnut shade of the young man's eyes.

 

“Tell me Ryo...”

 

_He remembers my name. He remembers for now..._

 

“You're so different... Who are you?”

 

“I. I am... Maru's roommate?”

 

Ohkura shyly laughed at his answer. He was blushing and impossibly close to Ryo who couldn't back off anymore, stuck as he was against the wall.

 

“I know that. I mean...” The back of his hand followed Ryo's collarbone, revealed by the loose opening of his favorite V-neck. “You come to this house wearing simple jeans and a convenience store t-shirt, you look at all those people with a disdain so obvious everyone is avoiding you, I'm certain you've never watched any of my movies... and I still find you irresistible. How come? Who are you?”

 

“I... don't know. Who I am exactly I mean. I don't know. What I really want, I don't know either.”

 

“I want to kiss you. May I? If you don't want it's okay, I...”

 

It was an impulse, an exhilarating move that Ryo made but when he pressed his lips against the other's, he felt exactly where he should be at that precise moment of his life. Ohkura's sentence died in the kiss and his mouth answered to Ryo's invitation eagerly. The long and warm hands of the actor slipped under the hem of his shirt and found their place on his waist, naturally, as if they'd belonged there for years. His own hands went up to the black and curly mane that crowned Ohkura's beautiful face and pulled him even closer until he was head to toe imprisoned against the wall. Their kiss deepened to the point he felt a delicious dizziness invade his brain before the other had to pull back in order to take a breath.

 

“I guess it was a yes then...” The young man smiled shyly.

 

The door slid open again and let a group of noisy young men in, bursting the intimate bubble around the couple. Ohkura jumped back at a reasonable distance so quickly that Ryo almost lost balance and had to grab the nearest handle not to fall.

 

“Well, alright, I'll call you A.S.A.P.” said Ohkura in a breath as if he had just promised a director to call him back for a casting, and vanished from the room in the blink of an eye.

 

******************  
  
He didn't call as soon as possible nor the following day and Ryo losing patience when finally a text came. It was from an unknown number and so insanely long his old flip-phone had to divide it into three parts that took centuries to load.

 

“ ** _Hi, I hope you remember me, I'm Ohkura. We met at the party two days ago thanks to your roommate, Maru-chan.”_**

 

_You bet I remember you... I almost died waiting for you to call, idiot._

 

“ _ **Well, I'm sorry I didn't call before but I had tons of interviews and also a new movie to start filming, I was quite busy but it's not an excuse, I know. I hope you'll forgive me.”**_

 

_Darn, that guy is the hottest thing on earth and he sounds like a whiny little boy. Weird._

 

“ _ **If you'd like we could meet tomorrow afternoon at a coffee shop? A place you like ^^ I really want to see you again, and I'm sorry if you thought I was too straightforward the other night. I really wanted to kiss you. I'd love to do it again. Please call me back.”**_

 

A whiny little boy without any filter as it seemed. Ryo was still in awe at the message when he typed his answer, giving the address of his favorite place for a coffee to Ohkura.

 

****************  
  
Ryo had been waiting for almost an hour when the other burst into the coffee shop running. He wore a casual outfit, far from the luxury brands he usually modeled for, a large hat and a mask that hid half of his face. When he slumped into the seat in front of Ryo it looked like he had shaken off an entire bus of paparazzi the second before.

 

“Sorry I'm this late, the photo shoot wouldn't end. They were not happy with the width of my smile you see...” He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that made Ryo's stomach flutter. He had a thing for clever guys who could use sarcasm. One more thing to add to his list of Ohkura's perfection.

 

The young man removed his hat and his mask revealing newly bleached and straightened hair.

 

“You're blond.” Ryo said matter-of-factly. Last time he had touched the luscious locks, they were black and curly. Two days before.

 

“I... am. I had to, for my role...” Ohkura was clearly taken aback by the comment, pondering on its real meaning.

 

“You look cute, though.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The young man blushed again and looked down at his hands. The moment was awkward, Ryo felt, so awkward this first date could turn to a complete fail if he didn't try a little harder.

 

“So, tell me about you.” He blurted out, at a loss for better things to say. Ohkura laughed.

 

“Well, you pretty much know everything about me already. Ohkura Tadayoshi, twenty-nine, I'm acting in movies and I sometimes model for fashion magazines.”

 

“That's the Tadayoshi everyone knows. I want to know the real you. What's your favorite food?”

 

“I love food. Choosing is too difficult. Pasta, curry, raw fish... I don't know.”

 

“Mm okay so... Tell me five things about you no one else knows.” It was an old technique Ryo had developed when he was younger and hit on pretty much every cute guy around and that he knew to work pretty well, then. He was a little rusty after five years spent in the arms of the same person, though, and wasn't sure the other would take the bait that easily.

 

“Five things? Wow. Hm. I... love green. I smoked a lot and stopped. I almost got married.... I play drums when I'm home, alone. No one ever heard me, and that's for the best, believe me, I'm an awful drummer. I have a tattoo that I have to conceal under several layers of foundation every time I have pictures taken of me.” His trick had worked pretty well Ryo thought, and the atmosphere felt already a bit more relaxed. Not to mention Ohkura was the most normal guy on earth once stripped off his 'celebrity mask'. And it sounded great. “ And... that's it. How about you Ryo? Five things, remember.”

 

“Me? I'm not interesting at all.” He snickered. Should he tell the other right away about his innermost traits? Should he expose himself from the start? Somehow, he wanted to go with the flow, he was too old to keep playing a role.

 

“I had big dreams when I was a boy, really big. Needless to say, they didn't come true. I failed University. I play guitar, for myself only and I... write songs, sometimes. Songs that no one hears, not even my roommates. I just got dumped by the person I thought loved me. And I also have a tattoo, but I don't have to hide it. It's under my watch, though, because it's there just for me. To remember my dreams.”

 

Ohkura tilted his head to the side, looking very much like a curious puppy. His eyes furtively turned to Ryo's wrist and his watch, but after an inner battle the latter could see happening on his face, finally decided not to ask about the tattoo.

 

“I'm sorry for... Well. It's weird I know, but I'm sorry that person left you. Darn... I may sound like an asshole right now but... I'd love to keep seeing you, Ryo. I know I may be disappointing in the end, once the first impression is gone. Well, that's what they all said...”

 

“Who said that?”

 

“People who wanted me and eventually realized how boring I am? I got ditched inelegantly quite a few times.”

 

Ohkura let a bitter chuckle escape. He looked confused, so uncomfortable again that he would love to disappear from his companion's sight. There was definitely something heartbreaking about that man and Ryo didn't know which one of them had been the most disappointed by life anymore.

 

Was he strong enough for this? Should they really start something together?

 

He played with the straw that was half floating in his cold macchiato and sighed.

 

“Fuckers...” He said under his breath, low enough for Ohkura to miss it.

 

“Tomorrow night, the boys won't be home. They're working. How 'bout you come to hang out? We've got beer in the fridge and loads of video games.” Ryo timidly added, in the most detached voice he could use.

 

The other's face suddenly lit up and a gorgeous smile stretched his lips.

 

“Sure! I'll... Sure. Thank you.”

 

Shota would certainly pass out at the idea of Ohkura Tadayoshi sitting in his living room but thankfully he wouldn't be there and Ryo wasn't sure if he would even tell him. His friend would certainly say that he had been right all the time, as usual. And Ryo was not up for a lecture from his substitute mother.

 

 

 _****************_  
  
It was eight in the evening when Ohkura rang the bell at his door. Ryo had spent his day off cleaning and rearranging things in a frenzy so unusual that Shota had felt the need to ask him why exactly all their mess had been stuffed in the closet in a dangerous pile of unstable things threatening to fall on anyone who would try to open its door. He had answered with a shrug and pushed his little friend out of their place way before the hour he usually left for his job at the restaurant.

 

When he opened the door, he found the young actor struggling with an umbrella, a bottle of wine, a smartphone and a bag, with a cute and apologetic smile. Ryo's heart suddenly beat a little harder, and he understood that it was too late for him, at least. He was caught. He needed to yield to the feelings and the hell with all the consequences.

 

So when later, after a beer and a glass of wine, that he had tasted for the first time that night, Ohkura's lips touched his, he gave into the kiss with greed. The other tasted of the sweet and slightly bitter red wine he had brought and Ryo loved that. So much that he pushed the other back into the cushion of his sofa to get more of it, licking the tempting mouth before letting his cheeks graze the other's face. He craved for contact, for love, of course, but also for the delicious scent of the man shamelessly moaning under his kisses. A fragrance so sweet, so sensual he wanted to drown in it and keep it on him forever.

 

He stripped Ohkura off his clothes slowly, religiously, taking his time to taste the velvety skin that was hidden underneath and raise with his lips all the small hairs he found on his way. The other let him, occasionally whimpering with a voice so pure it gave Ryo the goosebumps. When it became clear they wouldn't be able to stop there, and that the night promised way more than a few heated kisses, he took his lover's hand and lead him to his small room in silence. He just had a single bed and a closet in there but it was his place, his shelter everytime things turned either difficult or sensual.

 

He softly pushed Ohkura against the wall and kissed him again with all his might while the other's hands were getting rid of his jeans. When they parted, the young man brushed Ryo's swollen mouth with the tip of his thumb and planted his desire-filled eyes into his.

 

“Ryo... Is this what you really want?”

 

It was a just a whisper but it sounded like a scream to his ears. Of course, it was what he wanted, and he proved it to the other with another kiss and a bold movement of his hips, eliciting an incredibly arousing moan from the young man.

 

Ohkura lifted him in his strong arms and they tumbled on the small bed embraced, showing him for the first time that night how dominant he could be. He took Ryo's left wrist and lifted it next to their heads, a bit roughly, just enough for his captive to bite his own lips in anticipation. There were a few tender kisses left on Ryo's shoulder, and then on the palm of his left hand and it felt like heaven this weight of the other on him, their naked bodies touching, the feeling of Ohkura's full and curvy hip in his free hand.

 

The young man slowly removed Ryo's watch, finally yielding to his curiosity.

 

“I wanna see your tattoo...” He murmured against his lover's skin. When the small outline of the shooting star appeared, he gasped and burst out laughing, before nuzzling into Ryo's neck.

 

“What? Is it... that ridiculous?” Ryo ended up asking, taken aback by the other's reaction and a little upset at his hilarity.

 

“Sorry...” Ohkura managed to utter once he had caught his breath. “It's just that...”

 

He shifted in the narrow bed and sat up to be able to reach the tissues placed next to it. He wiped a thick layer of concealing foundation off his own right wrist and showed it to the puzzled other. Despite the remaining traces of makeup, Ryo could clearly make out the design and gaped at it. It was a small star, followed by a seemingly bright tail, nestled between the young man's forearm and his palm.

 

Ohkura softly laid his wrist on Ryo's, making the two tattoos match and intertwined his fingers with his lover's.

 

“What did you wish for?” He asked against Ryo's lips after another ardent kiss.

 

“Happiness. How about you?”

 

“Same.”

 

They made love as if there was no tomorrow that night, learning everything about the other by heart with caresses and cries, leaving the words for later. They kept loving each other even when Ryo's roommates came back home, in silence, muffling their moans into one another's flesh and it felt so overwhelming that Ohkura softly sobbed against his chest when they reached completion together. By the end of the night, the foundation on his wrist had been entirely cleared by Ryo's kisses and touches, leaving traces everywhere on the crumpled sheets. They finally surrendered to slumber at dawn, exhausted and satiated, a delighted smile lingering on their lips.

 

The young man left later in the morning for the set of his movie, after a very short sleep and a last languid kiss to his lover. He ran to the door of the flat and vanished as if he had never been there.

 

A few seconds later, someone knocked at Ryo's door and without waiting for an answer, opened it wide.

 

“Ryo. Tell me...” Shota's voice still sounded collected but he could already hear in its weird modulations the underlying hysteria that would not fail to explode. “ Was it _Ohkura Tadayoshi_ I saw leaving our place just now? I have to be sure... I have to.”

 

The little man's last words were shaking hard.

 

Ryo buried his face into his pillow and sighed heavily.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Oh god. You two, you... Oh. My. God. Maruuuuu!!”

 

When his door slammed behind his noisy roommate, Ryo couldn't help but smile at his silliness.

 

He felt good.

 

And even better, it had been a very long time since his life had felt that amazing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Going back to work after the night he'd spent in Ohkura's arms proved to be a little more difficult than anticipated. Not only the weather was awful and Ryo got stuck under the rain, carrying heavy loads of cement for a good part of the afternoon, but when finally his shift ended and he could crawl back home, everything on his way reminded him of the young actor. He had lived that night like a dream, questioning its reality very fast. After all, who was he to think that someone like Ohkura could fall for him?

 

Most likely the other had wanted to have sex with someone different, with an umpteenth toy people like him played with all the time.

 

To make things even more difficult, there were the pictures. Everywhere.

 

Ohkura on the poster of his current movie, wearing a mustache and long black hair that gave him the hot looks of a guerilla fighter. Ohkura on the cover of the next Men's Fashion magazine, modeling for none other than Gucci or Dior. Ohkura in the train, promoting fresh beer during the hot season... Every time his eyes met with his one-night lover's photos, his brain shut down and all he could see was the memories of that moment. The gorgeous lips that had kissed him everywhere and made him come several times were smiling a lifeless and consensual smile on that poster. The tiny but sexy moles adorning the actor's tempting body had been photoshopped away on another one... And Ryo could tell because he'd licked the one resting on the other's collarbone more than once. All these pictures looked fake, cold, thousands of miles away from the fleshly feeling of Ohkura's ass in his hands and his heady fragrance after love.

 

When he turned his phone on, once home, protected from his nosy roommates and the heartless world by his room's door, Ryo found texts waiting for him.

 

He was incredulous when loading the first one, sent around noon.

 

“ _ **Hey. Are you doing okay? You must be so tired. I hope work is not too difficult for you today. I'm sorry I monopolized you all night.”**_

 

_Stop apologizing all the time Ohkura, for fuck's sake.You were not alone making decisions last night._

 

The second text had been sent about an hour later and Ryo couldn't believe that the other had actually bothered writing to him twice.

 

“ _ **I meant... I don't regret anything about last night. It was awesome. The best.”**_

 

But Ryo's astonishment didn't stop there. There were three other texts waiting to be read, all from the same sender.

 

“ _ **It's raining so much. I hope you're not outside. Please take care.”**_

 

“ _ **You must be really busy... I'm a little worried. I don't want you to think I'm stalking you or something like that. I'm just thinking about you a lot.”**_

 

“ _ **Wanna come to my place this weekend? I'm sorry I sent so many messages already. Actually, Maru-chan sent me one today. He sounded worried for you as well.”**_

 

Between laughs and tears, Ryo read all the texts one more time. Ohkura was incredibly unassertive for the star he was. He dialed the other's number and biting his lips, waited for him to pick up. It felt like his heart was dying during the three long ringings it took but when he heard Ohkura's voice the comfort of the previous night invaded his tormented self again.

 

“ _Hey...”_ Ryo answered to the hushed ' _hello_ ' the actor had given him. _“Can you speak?”_

 

“ _Yes. I'm on set but there's a pause. Oh god, I thought you would never call... I'm so sorry I went overboard with the texts, you weren't answering and the weather was so bad all day. I thought you didn't want to see me again because... You know...”_

 

Ryo leaned his head against the headboard of his bed and smiled. His heart fluttered happily any time he could hear Ohkura's deep voice.

 

“ _I know what?”_

 

“ _Well, I'm super annoying when I...”_

 

“ _Hm?”_

 

“ _When I really like someone.”_ Ohkura whispered as fast as he could in the phone so no one else would actually hear his words. _“I really like you Ryo. Like... I couldn't stop thinking about last night, all day. I need to know if... you feel the same way. I'm so scared.”_

 

“ _After you left this morning, I stayed in my bed as long as I could to keep smelling you on my sheets, on my skin... In the end, I did go to the shower but it felt like a betrayal. You're not on me anymore. I saw your face everywhere today in the street, in the magazines, and in the train, but none of those pale copies of Ohkura Tadayoshi actually satisfied my craving for you. Because I crave for you so much it hurts. I don't know what you did to me, but I only felt good today when I finally heard your voice. I want to see you.”_

 

There was a pretty long silence and Ryo heard the other sniff faintly as if trying to conceal his sobs.

 

“ _Are you crying?”_

 

“ _I am. Darn, I'm such a wreck... They'll have to adjust my makeup before next take.”_ Ohkura laughed softly.

 

“ _So yeah, of course, it's okay for this weekend, of course. Oh, and... I never look at my phone during the day, just so you know. Don't panic. I'm still here and I'm okay.”_

 

“ _I have to go Ryo... I... I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll send you my address later.”_

 

“ _'Kay. Bye. Don't overwork yourself.”_

 

The call ended more abruptly than he had expected, Ohkura being called immediately on set. Ryo let himself lie completely on the bed and hugged the pillow on which the other had slept. It still faintly smelled of him. It would do until the next day, he thought. Until the moment he could shamelessly bury his nose into his lover's skin again.

 

****************  
  
The address he had been given was situated in a strange place, at least for a celebrity's estate. Or what he imagined a celebrity estate could be. He took the train and stopped at Nakano station before walking for a while in small streets made of restaurants and bars. He asked a few grandmas on his way and one of them even took him by the hand, dragging him until they found the right place. It was a small condominium, no higher than five floors, surrounded by a well-tended garden at the very end of a narrow residential alley. Ryo thanked the old woman and looked for the apartment number 5 on the intercom.

 

The door automatically opened and he stepped into a luxurious hall, covered with beige marble. The elevator had four buttons for the regular floors and one labeled '5-private' for the last level, that he had to unlock thanks to the code Ohkura had given him. It felt like he was in a _James Bond_ movie in his opinion until the door of the elevator directly opened on a vast loft. It was beautiful to say the least, very far from the cramped space he and his roommates were sharing in Asakusa. He almost felt shame for having invited Ohkura into his awful little room when he saw the beauty and the comfort the other was used to.

 

Ryo took a few steps and timidly called for someone but nothing moved. His lover's bag was sitting on a cabinet next to the door, confirming he was in the right place. Walking further into the apartment, he discovered the living room and stopped calling.

 

Ohkura was lying on his sofa, peacefully asleep and still holding his phone as if he had dozed off while writing a text. Ryo approached him softly, forgetting everything that was not them. The luxurious furniture, the scale of the place, everything was instantly reduced to the beauty of his fast asleep lover, so real and so fragile, just before his eyes. He sat next to the other and tenderly brushed a few blond bangs away from the young man's closed eyes. The latter moved, stretched a bit and opened his eyes, smiling.

 

“I was dreaming that you were here, with me.” He whispered.

 

“I'm here. You can stop dreaming and kiss me for real.”

 

It was so cheesy that Ryo had trouble not to laugh at himself for saying things like these. But the sleeping beauty just in front of him was so beautiful and so tempting when he indeed pulled Ryo down for a full kiss that his snicker immediately died in his throat. Ohkura's softness and frailty, contrasting with his usual bluntness, made Ryo want him even more. For a second, for an hour, a night even, he wanted to become his hero, his man, and make him the most loved being on earth.

 

No more words were said and they made love, slowly, passionately, savoring every touch and every kiss without restraining the intensity of their moans that echoed in the large space of Ohkura's place.

The young man came violently, overwhelmed by Ryo's ardent thrusts, and in the wake of his ecstasy let a few words slip through his swollen lips.

 

“I love you” He said just before falling asleep again in his lover's arms. Ryo froze for a minute as his heart churned in fear. Was it real love they were talking about already?

 

He caressed the sweaty hair on Ohkura's temple and kissed his brow.

 

Maybe it was love, after all, this overwhelming feeling he felt in his gut. This terrifying sensation that made him crazy about every single inch of the being he was holding tight.

 

Had he already fallen in love for real, before? Had he already felt something that powerful in his life?

 

_No. Never._

 

And it was definitely the scariest but also the most enthralling thing in the world.

 

****************  
  
Ohkura woke up an hour later, still cuddled against Ryo. His eyes opened wide, all of a sudden as if he was having a nightmare.

 

“Did I actually fall asleep?” He said slowly, looking quite ashamed. “Oh Ryo, I...”

 

“It's okay. Don't say ' _I'm sorry_ ' again. It's really okay.”

 

Ryo pecked him on the tip of his nose before shifting. He had pins and needles in his right arm, on which the other had taken his nap, and needed to move.

 

“I say it all the time. I can't help it.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Apart from being the sexiest guy around, thus making me lose my mind every time I'm near you.” They laughed together and kissed some more, not ready to let go of this intimacy they shared. “Seriously now... I'm a loser, don't be that considerate with me. I shouldn't even be here, with someone like you. I consider myself lucky.”

 

Ohkura sat up suddenly, his face full of incomprehension. There was even anger in those shiny brown eyes if Ryo squinted a little.

 

“If I have to stop saying sorry, you will stop saying that you're a loser. You're not. And there's no ' _someone like you_ ' here. I'm just who I am and if I allowed you in here, it's because...”

 

“Because of what you said before falling asleep?” He shouldn't joke about that, he knew, but the other was definitely too precious, all disheveled and angry, to keep being serious.

 

“What did I say?”

 

“Hmmm. I don't know.”

 

“Yes, you know.”

 

“No, I don't remember.” He laughed at Ohkura's disconcerted face before leaning in for a kiss.

 

****************  
  
“Who are those people on the pictures?” Ryo asked while looking at the frames placed on large shelves, before artbooks of artists he had never heard of.

 

“Mm? My family... Here are my dad, my mom, and my bros... I haven't seen them in a while. They live near Osaka.”

 

“Is that your family house behind?”

 

“Yeah. An old thing. With cracking beams and worn out tatami. I don't miss it.”

 

If there was a thing Ohkura was not enthusiast about, it was his past. It had been almost twenty-four hours they'd shut themselves in the actor's apartment and they had talked about many things from their respective friends, places they would like to travel to together, to their jobs and even politics. But Ryo was now growing curious about what had led his lover to embed a shooting star in his right wrist's skin.

 

It was stupid but he didn't know how to ask, given the other's obvious sensitivity to things that had happened in the past.

 

He walked to the young man who was still sitting at the table after they'd finally eaten something and sat on his lap. He couldn't resist Ohkura's lips so he stole a few kisses still thinking of the way he could ask the question that was burning his tongue.

 

“Hey...”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I... I'm sorry if I sound nosy but...” Ryo grazed the tattoed skin with the tip of his fingers and took a deep breath. “... When did you get that tattoo? What's the story behind it?”

 

Ohkura bit his gorgeous lower lip so hard his teeth left their marks on it. There was something odd about that, Ryo felt, something that was still preventing them to be in complete harmony despite the miracle it had seemed to be a few days ago.

 

“Do you... remember? Our date at the coffee shop. You asked me five things about me. You didn't react to one of them especially, I still wonder why but... I told you I almost got married.”

 

“Did you? Oh, I must have been completely hypnotized by your dazzling fairness then. I don't remember...” Ryo lied sheepishly. He did remember though, that short sentence that had felt like a thousand needles in his heart. A kind of jealousy that wouldn't yet say its name.

 

“Well, I was in love, years ago. We were about to get married. She wanted me to prove how much I loved her... We had gone to see a spectacular meteor shower together a few months before and I thought it would be a meaningful message than to engrave this memory in my flesh. She hated it. And ten days before the wedding ceremony I found her cheating on me with a common friend, in our own bed. He was more famous than me, then.”

 

Silence fell over them as Ryo realized how jealous and how angry he was. His most beautiful symbol had been looked down on by the very person who had literally broken Ohkura's heart.

 

“When was it?” He finally asked.

 

“Three years ago. I had put some distance between us but...”

 

“But?”

 

“The movie I'm working on, right now. She's my co-star.”

 

It was definitely jealousy that was boiling in every cell of Ryo's body in the end. A jealousy so strong, a fear to lose the other to that girl so devastating he wanted to run away and lock himself in his small room to cry.

 

_It's so much easier to do nothing than to risk another complete failure. But happiness doesn't come easily. You have to fight for it._

 

Shota's voice echoed in his mind then, an advice his friend had given him after his recent break-up and that he had found stupidly cliche at the time. Not so stupid now. Ohkura was worth the fight.

 

“And... How is it going?” He ended up asking with a voice so collected it surprised his inner panicky self.

 

“Wrong. Very wrong. She's always around me and... She's clingy. I hate that. I'm not the freshman I was then, I'm the one on which the producers are putting their money. I'm interesting again to her eyes.”

 

“That bitch.” Ryo concluded in disgust. They exchanged a surprised glance at the sally and burst out laughing together.

 

****************  
  
When he went back to his place after two complete days with Ohkura and a shift at the construction site, Ryo still felt bewitched. As much as he feared the clingy ex-girlfriend, he also felt so completely in love and well that all his usual dark thoughts seemed to be gone far away from his reality.

 

His roommates were sprawled on their sofa, watching a live TV show when he entered their apartment. He went to the fridge, took a fresh beer and slumped into the big club chair next to the couch. It was odd that Shota had not yet started asking the questions Ryo knew were waiting for him.

 

“So. How was your weekend?” It was Maru who surprisingly started on the topic, with his usual uninterested look.

 

“Perfect.” Ryo added, crossing fingers for his very simple response to be given the green light. But he had lived with those guys for several years and knew them by heart. There was no way they would let go that easily.

 

“Yeah, but still?” Shota added almost innocently. But his curious eyes were already set on him, burning with interest. He was fucked anyway.

 

Ryo sighed, took a sip of his beer and decided to tell, tell enough for them to feel so embarrassed that they wouldn't meddle in his love life anymore, should there be any in the future.

 

“I went there on Friday evening and as soon as I arrived we had sex. What I like about him is how he can make me come just with his mouth or his fingers and...”

 

“We don't wanna know about that.” Maru interrupted him with a disgusted frown.

 

“Shut up. _I_ wanna know.” Shota said, elbowing his friend hard in the ribs. They made the perfect comedy duo in Ryo's opinion, and despite their nosiness resulting in some irksome moments, he was glad to have them in his life. He was glad to have people who genuinely supported him.

 

“Thing is... I think I'm in love, guys. I'm so crazy about him it's almost an insult to all the ones I said ' _I love you_ ' to before.”

 

“Awwwwwwn, oh god, Ryo, it's so cute.” His small friend tweeted while compressing Maru's forearm in delight. “Say... Is he a good lay? How is he with you? Wild? Soft?...”

 

“Sho-chan!!!”

 

“What?! I'm curious... I want to make sure that super duper good-looking guy is the perfect match for one of my dearest friend. That's all.”

 

Ryo shrugged and took another mouthful of beer. He would love to have enough courage to tell Shota how wild and dominant Ohkura could be, and how tender and caring he also was, adapting himself to Ryo's needs with a dexterity so clear that in his mind, there was no doubt they had been made for each other. But he wouldn't say it. He'd rather keep all this for himself, nestled deep in his heart.

 

“Speak of the devil, there he is.” Said Maru, pointing at the TV screen.

 

And there he was, yes, blond and dazzling, sitting at the TV host's table next to a girl. The voice-over introduced them as the young and beautiful actors who had been cast as the leads for the most awaited movie of 2018. Ryo's heart froze as he discovered the actress's face. The infamous ex he had been told about, looking all pretty and nice, seated very close – way too close – from the one he loved.

 

The interview smoothly went on with the host asking for details on the movie they were starring in, the story, the stakes and of course, the juicy anecdotes. Both of them were delightful and Ryo's roommates, who ignored everything about the girl, seemed to be fascinated by the screen, listening to every single word that was said. It was a live broadcast and obviously, the host knew his job by heart. He knew that the audience wanted more than a few charming smiles from a pair like this one. So a minute before the end of the show he asked a tricky question no one would have thought of.

 

“ _I've been told that a few years ago, you two were a couple. How is it going? Is there something you'd like to announce?”_

 

Ryo stopped moving. His heart was beating so hard it could have jumped out of his chest to land, broken, on the coffee table. Ohkura opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, the girl interrupted and spoke loudly.

 

“ _We're engaged.”_ She avidly took her neighbor's hand. _“We couldn't live apart from each other, so we made this decision. I'm so happy.”_

 

The young man next to her gaped in shock and the show ended with a shot of the couple, the blessings from the host and the entire live audience clapping.

 

The TV was immediately switched off and its screen turned black but Ryo could still see and hear the last image and the last words of the girl echoing in him like an atrocious mocking laugh.

 

_I'm so happy._

 

Shota stood in silence and went to him. He touched his shoulder softly while Maru was putting the zapper he hadn't used fast enough back on the table. They both looked dismayed and none dared to say a word to their friend who seemed to have frozen in his seat.

 

_I'm so happy._

 

“Ryo... Who's that girl? She's lying right?”

 

“Of course Shota, she's lying, I've known Tadayoshi for years, he's not the kind of man to...”

 

“Maybe he's changed, Maru. Maybe he was the one lying. To me.” Ryo said under his breath. “Maybe I was just a toy, in the end.”

 

He was so abnormally calm that both of his friends feared an explosion like no other before. Ryo moved from his seat, slowly, walked without fuss to his room and closed the door behind him as discreetly as he could. Once he was locked in, he took his old flip phone and started dialing Ohkura's number. He stopped halfway, though, suddenly overwhelmed by painful doubts. So instead, he threw the phone against the wall and the device exploded in a dozen pieces with a terrible cracking sound.

 

The shooting star on his wrist was burning and he got rid of his watch to reach the painful spot. It looked as normal as ever but it hurt as much as the day he had it made ten years before. His nails went there and scratched the skin, leaving red marks that crossed the design out until he could see blood drip. He collapsed on his bed and finally, the tears came and didn't stop, shaking him until late into the night. He could hear his friends moving outside of his room and sometimes softly knocking at the door but he never answered.

 

There were even echoes of voices, of Maru loudly talking on the phone but he didn't move from his bed, sobbing and almost ripping the tattoed skin off his left wrist.

 

Since the day he had this shooting star embedded there, believing it would protect him forever, life had been a bitch. It was time for him to get rid of it.

 

****************  
  
“You watched the show.”

 

It was not a question but a statement. Ohkura was standing in front of him, blocking his way out of his building. It was pouring outside and the young man was drenched wet, the hood of his jacket pulled over his head. Ryo could guess a few wet blond locks sticking to his forehead, but what stood out the most were the bags under the actor's tired and puffy eyes.

 

“Yes. Move away, please. Don't make this more difficult than it already is.”

 

“No. We have to talk. Your phone is off. I've been trying to call you all evening and then I called Maru who bawled me out and forbade me to come. I don't care. I'm here, and we're going to talk. There's nothing going on bet....”

 

“Shut up!!!” Ryo was crying again, and he felt so terrible he couldn't suffer hearing any justification. “You lied. That's what I see. You let me fall for you and played with me. Like a spider on its web. I hope you enjoyed cause you're not gonna see my ass near you again, ever.”

 

He took a step then two and pushed the other aside with a force he didn't think he had. They were soon under the rain, Ryo walking and Ohkura following, desperately trying to grab his arm. He finally managed to stop him and blocked his way again. His hood had fallen back and huge drops of rain were now running down his nose, his cheeks, making his bleached hair surreally glow in that greyish scenery.

 

“I won't give up, Ryo. Even if you turn your back on me, I'll still love you. I won't give up.”  
  
“Why?” Ryo screamed. People around were starting to look at them and Ohkura was the most recognizable man in Tokyo at that moment. He should behave like an adult and avoid making a fuss in public but he abandoned the notion as soon as it popped in his head. It hurt too much. “He's also left me because I'm like that! Everyone leaves me. I always screw everything up! I'm a mess, a loser. You should run away from me while you still can. We've met barely a week ago. Leave me for her, she's pretty, she's famous, she'll give you babies and... and...”  
  
"I don't want to. There's more than meets the eye in you, and you're the only one not seeing it. It's only been a week, yes. Why is it so important? A day, a year, a week... The second I shook your hand at the party, I knew it would be you. She lied on national TV because she wanted to create a buzz, for the movie. We fought after that and eventually told our respective agencies to refute. It'll be announced today, I'll never marry her, never. Ryo, please...”

 

By then a little group of curious people had gathered around them. Thankfully the rain was thick and its deafening noise against the buildings' facades covered their words. Ohkura looked so distraught no one would even think he was the successful young actor they'd seen the day before on TV. Ryo was hurting everywhere and his damaged tattoo burned again, so violently he frowned in pain. They were staring into each other's eyes, silent for a while when Ryo decided it was too much for him. Screw Shota's advice. It was definitely easier to run away and do nothing than to risk a failure even bigger than this one. He stepped aside and left for work, under Ohkura's devastated gaze.

 

****************  
  
Two weeks later, Ryo still lived like a robot. He went working and came back home automatically, transforming into a real machine. He could see that Shota and Maru were deeply worried but every time they tried to talk to him, he couldn't stand their overly protective attitude for long and left the room. At night, he dreamed of Ohkura of course, his body and his brain completely disagreeing with the decision he had made. To anger and fear followed regret and guilt. He had not gotten any news from Ohkura – except for the usual TV commercials that were torturing him – and hadn't bought a new phone yet, fearing the numbers of messages he would find on his voicemail.

 

So when he went back home that night and found an envelope at his name on the kitchen table he wondered who in the world had written to him. He hadn't seen something so dated in years. The handwriting was quite slender and energetic, spelled his name's characters right and nothing had been written in the sender section of the envelope. He opened it out of curiosity and read its content, a simple white paper scribbled with words.

 

“ _Ryo,_

_I know that I've disappointed you in many ways. You may have forgotten me already, but I just can't give up. That's how stupid and boring I am. If there's any feeling left for me in your heart, please come on the 12 th, August at the address written on the back of this letter, around 11 pm. If you're not there by 1 am on the 13th, I'll leave you alone, I swear. _

_With love,_

_Tadayoshi.”_

 

He was crying, he realized, by the time he'd read the whole message.

 

_That idiot. That stupid adorable idiot._

 

There was one tiny chance he could actually make up for the wrong things he'd said, the wrong decisions he'd made. He looked at his watch. Saturday, 12th August. 9 pm. There was still time, he could make it if the odds, as well as trains and taxis, were with him.

 

****************  
  
The address on the paper was, in fact, a station name, lost in the country far away from Tokyo's comforting hubbub, and a series of GPS coordinates that the only taxi Ryo had found waiting outside of the station followed while grumbling. It was already eleven by the time he started the taxi journey and it took one more hour to find the particular place Ohkura was waiting at. Hopefully.

 

His heart clenched in fear when he saw the time and imagined the other had left, discouraged. So he rushed out of the taxi and started searching for anything that would look like a tall blond guy in the dark. He couldn't see for a while in this bottomless darkness, his eyes being used to the nightless nights of the metropolis.

 

Suddenly he caught sight of a light, seemingly a campfire, burning not so far from him and walked toward it at a pace so frenetic he quickly lost his breath and arrived exhausted where the other was patiently waiting. Ohkura was seated on a blanket near the crackling fire and was looking up at the night. He slightly jolted when he heard Ryo and turned around, smiling.

 

“Thank god, I thought you would never come.” was the only thing he said and Ryo couldn't resist him any longer. He fell on his knees next to the other and kissed him on the mouth, slowly, savoring every faint purrs coming from Ohkura as if it were their first kiss.

 

“I'm here, now” He answered, conscious of the absurdity of such a line, but still incredibly glad for being able to say something to the other, to interact with the lover he'd thought long lost because of his own doing.

 

They laughed a little together and after another greedy kiss, Ryo found his place in Ohkura's arms, leaning against his chest, comfortably surrounded by his warmth.

 

“Ryo... Thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

They spoke in hushed voices, as if nature's silence around them was sacred, as if they were living a moment too important to be wasted with normal human sounds.

 

“For being here, with me.”

 

“Well, it was a close call, I received the letter today.... How long would you have waited for me here?”

 

“Probably all night, and maybe the following day as well. But it doesn't matter. You made it.” Ohkura murmured, nuzzling in Ryo's nape.

 

“Why are we even here? That far from Tokyo?”

 

“Look up at the sky. It should start.”

 

Ryo looked up, and for a second he felt ten again when meteors started falling from the sky around them. The dark vault lightened up with dozens of bright tails and Ohkura couldn't contain a tiny scream of excitement at the wonderful show the universe was offering them.

 

“They're the Perseids.” The young man added, like a fascinated little boy. “I wanted you to see them. Make a wish...”

 

“Hm... Done.”

 

“What did you wish for?”

 

“Hey! We have to keep these things for ourselves... Or it never comes true.”

 

They laughed again and kissed some more under the incredible fireworks the sky was launching.

 

“Ryo?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“If we had a mirror, right now, in front of us. What would you see?”

 

“Well, nothing. It's dark.”

 

“Just try to imagine... There's a light, okay? What would you see?”

 

“You. You're perfect.” Ryo got kissed in the crook of his neck for that, so tenderly that he inwardly swore to say it again. He would repeat it every time he could.

 

“And with me?”

 

“Me. The loser. I'm uninteresting. I'm only looking at you.”

 

“Bzzzzz. Wrong answer. Try again.”

 

Ohkura's lips were grazing his shoulder and it was every second more difficult to focus on the question. What would he see if there actually was a mirror in front of them?

 

“I... I don't know.”

 

“Well, that's better. At least you're not saying you're a loser anymore.”

 

“I would see... You. And me. Us. Together...”

 

“Yes. That's it. There's no more ' _someone like you_ ' or ' _someone like me_ '. No ' _I'm a loser_ ' when ' _You're the best_ '. We're us. And I love you.” The young man's right hand pointed at the very last shooting star crossing the sky. “My wish is to be happy, forever, with you.”

 

Ryo turned around and softly pushed his lover down until Ohkura was completely lying on the blanket and he was on top of him, kissing the highly coveted lips. He had trouble focusing again when the other's hands wormed themselves under the waistband of his jeans, but there was something he needed to say, something that wouldn't have any sense if he were to say it later.

 

“How come the shooting stars always make us wish for the same things?” He managed to murmur hoarsely, already out of breath.

 

“You and me... It must be destiny.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done with this very long two-shots story XD   
> I hope you enjoyed the themes developed here, despite the obvious sappiness of some moments.  
> As always, thanks for reading!!


End file.
